


Airport

by ItsSpicyTuna



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSpicyTuna/pseuds/ItsSpicyTuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are flying to some unknown place and go through TSA while Dean finds himself in a sticky situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST A DRAFT I STILL HAVENT FINISHED IT YET now that I have your attention, I'd like to apologize for not uploading any more fanfics. Things are happening in my life which is changing everything drastically, parents getting a divorce and other things, so I needed some time to just.. Cope. Thank you all for leaving kudos and correctional criticism in the comments and I really appreciate your support!! <3 -alan

Dean always hated flying. He hated the way his ears popped when the plane changed altitudes and he hated how freakishly nice the flight attendants were. The thing he hated most was TSA. He waited in line with Sam, clutching onto his ticket and "drivers license". The airport was absolutely packed and the line wasn't getting any shorter. After a painstakingly two and a half hours, he found himself hauling his oversized duffle bag over his shoulder, almost knocking down a few people behind him in the process. An old lady first asked dam for his ID and ticket and once he was off, she asked Dean. He gingerly handed the ID and ticket and watched as her eyes flickered from the card to Dean. She handed them back to him and he met up with Sam at the first X-Ray machine. He grabbed two bins, one for his carry on and one for his shoes. "Sir, you'll need to remove your belt" a terrifyingly large woman in the official TSA blue and black uniform said to him. He began to stutter because he never really wore jeans that fit and the lord knows if he removes his belt, he'd be flashing the whole world. "B-But I'm not entirely comfor--" he stuttered before she yelled to the other officers behind her "opt out! Male assist!" "Wha-what is a male assi- hey!" He tried to get her attention but she had moved onto someone else to chastise. He saw Sam chuckle at him from the other side, assuming he had made it out safely. Dean flipped him the bird real quick until a man appeared, who he assumed to be the 'male assist'. "Sir right this way, please" he said as he unbuckled the belt barrier and motioned with his hand for Dean to walk past the machines into a small, sectioned off area. He was almost shockingly gorgeous with blue eyes that made the bright sky look so dull. The fact that his sleeves on his uniform were rolled up and his fingers were lined with light blue gloves didn't help deans half chub. Dean glanced at his name tag which read "Castiel N." With a slightly outdated picture of him. His five o'clock shadow just made his face look so complete. "Sir?" He asked again. Dean shook his head apologizing. "Feet on the yellow footprints, please" Castiel said as he re-fastened the belt barrier, closing them off. Dean did as he was told, and thank god he remembered to wear socks today. "Okay, I'm gonna give you a pat down, and let you know where I'm gonna touch you before I touch you, and I'll use the back of my hands for all of the sensitive areas" he said as he motioned to the backs of his gloved hands. "Sensitive areas?" Dean asked. "Underarms, inner thighs, under your waistband and I will need you to unbuckle your belt please" he asked politely. He swore this was the nicest any TSA officer had ever been to him. "Woah- nobody's sticking their hands in my pants buddy" he tried to compromise but Castiel wasn't buying it. "I'll have you on your way shortly, don't worry" Castiel sighed. "I'm not getting felt up by a dude in the middle of an airport!" Dean tried to reason with him to contain his uncomfortableness in public. "Sir, please calm down this is gonna save us a lot of time" Castiel pleaded. Dean sighed and crossed his arms like a seven year old. "Okay! Private pat down!" Castiel announced the way that TSA always announce to everyone. "If you'd follow me, sir" Castiel said with a hand motioning for Dean to follow. He grabbed his boots and carry on as Castiel led him to the side where a metal door that said in bright red letters "SECURED AREA" which made him think that he might be thrown into a vat of acid or something horror movie cliché. Quickly after he entered the room, he heard the door shut and a recorded voice telling him all about a private pat down. The room was painted white with the bosom portion painted light gray, a green metal desk with who knows how many papers on it, in the corner there were about 20 or so plastic chairs stacked on top of each other. Right above the little green desk stood the TSA logo in my white and blue lettering and two chairs, one in the center of the room and one next to the desk. It looked more like a makeushift interrogation room than anything else. He clutched onto his boots and bag for dear life as he sat down in the chair in the middle, the voice still rambling on about how many years in prison you'll have to do if you break any sort of violation. The. All of the sudden, the light went dark. No light filtered through the bottom of the metal door so he couldn't see 2 inches infront of his own nose. Then the silhouette of Castiel appeared after he heard the door opening and light coming in. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him and it became dark again. Then he heard Castiel switch on the lights and soft somewhat relaxed lighting appeared from the two light fixtures on the walls.


End file.
